Legendary
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten have just found out a secret that's been hidden all their lives. Now they have to go back in time to practice their newfound powers. Enjoy
1. Going Back

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine (I'm not doing again, really)**

**Note: Tenten, Lee, and Neji are the same age as the rest of the rookie nine.**

* * *

**Legendary-Prolouge**

"**WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" a voice screamed.

"I said, you four are the direct decendents of the Four Goddess Sisters. Tenten, you are the direct decendent of Higurashi Sora; goddess of wind. Ino, you are the direct decendent of Higurashi Ani; goddess of earth. Hinata," she paused to look at the girl that fainted "is the direct decendent of Higurashi Nina; goddess of water. Sakura, you are the most powerful, Higurashi Saki; goddess of darkness." the fifth hokage, Tsunade, explained.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that _we're_ the decendents?" Ino, the one who sreamed, asked. Tsunade sighed, "You each have a birthmark on your stomaches." Ino made an "o" shape with her mouth. Then Hinata woke up saying, "Woah, what hit me?" and Tenten replied by saying, "The truth."

"So Tsunade-sama, why did you summon us here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! Right! I summoned you here to assign you a long term mission. I want you four to go back in time to when you were 5 years old. You will have all of the abilities you have now. Everyone will forget that you are Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Instead, you will be going by the goddesses first names. Hinata will be Nina, Ino will be Ani, Tenten will be Sora, and Sakura will be Saki. All you guys have to do is share an appartment and practice your powers. Understand?" the girls just nodded in responce.

"Ok, meet me back here in two hours. If anyone asks, tell them that you're going on a S ranked mission to Otogakure."

"Hai!" they shouted before the left.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Sakura was the first one there, then Ino and Tenten, and finally Hinata.

Tsunade came in with a small box in hand. "Oh good, you all made it." she said while putting down the box. "Uh Tsunade-sensei, what's in the box?" Sakura asked. Tsunade opened the box only to reveal four different colored ribbons. "These are very special ribbons. You may have noticed that they are all different colors. Green is for earth, lavender is for wind, blue is for water, and black is for darkness. Not only do they keep your powers in check, but they allow us to communicate. Are you ready?" the girls, again, nodded. "Ok then, have fun guys!" with that said, Tsunade did some handsigns and shouted the name of the jutsu. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I did this story for fun. Reviews are not needed to continue, though you are welcome to review anyway. sorry that it's so short.  
**


	2. My name is

**Note: Everyone woke up at their parents' house. Just to save the confusion.**

* * *

Sakura

Sakura woke up in her 5 year old body, in her 15 year old clothes. _'Ok...this could be a problem'_ she thought as she saw the way-too-big clothes on her. She went to her closet to find some clothes. Luckly, she found the out fit she wore when she met Ino. She showered, bruched her hair and teeth, put on her clothes, and left to find the girls.

* * *

Hinata

Hinata woke up by someone shaking her. "Hey, hey! Wake up, wake up!" 5 year old Neji said. "Neji nii-san, what are you doing?" she asked. "Well...2 things. Number 1 is I sorta forgot what your name was." he blushed from embarassment. Hinata almost laughed, her cousin was so cute back then, or now? She'll get to that later. "My name's Nina, remember it!" Now Neji almost laughed, she sounded like the Uzumaki kid. "Nina...pretty name. Don't you think so Nina-chan?" Hinata blushed, she wasn't used to being called "-chan". "Number 2 is that I got into the ninja academy, and I was wondering if you would like to train with me later."

Hinata nodded and said, "Maybe later, I gotta meet my friends." Neji was surprised, he thought that she was too shy to make friends. "What are their names? Can I meet them?" he asked. "Sure, you can meet them. Their names are Yamanaka Ani, Haruno Saki, and Sora." she answered. When Neji left, she got ready, and went off to find her friends.

* * *

Tenten

Tenten woke up, got dressed, grabbed her weapon scrolls, and left to meet the girls.

* * *

Ino

Ino did the same thing as everybody else. (**Sorry, too lazy to type the rest**)

* * *

Sakura

Sakura decided to visit the team 7 meeting place. All of the memories were retuning to her, one by one. She was unterrupted by 3 voices.

"Hey Billboard-brow!" obviously Ino.

"Hi Sakura!" Tenten.

"Hello Sakura." and Hinata.

"Hey guys! I see we all have our ribbons on." Sakura said as she pointed to her ribbon. Sakura put her ribbon on top of her head, like she used to. Ino put hers around her wrist, like a bracelet. Tenten put hers around her right bun, and Hinata put hers around her neck, like a necklace.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but my family wants to meet you. Mostly Neji nii-san." she whispered the last part. "Sure but first, let's see if we can get into the academy." Tenten suggested.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama, you have 4 guests that wishes to see you. Do you want me to sent them away?" someone asked. "No, no. Send them in." the third replied. Then 4 little girls came in and bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama, we were wondering if we could join the academy this year." Sakura said. "Yes, please Hokage-sama, I strongly believe that we're strong and smart enough." Ino said. "And maybe you could give us an appartment to live in." Hinata said. The hokage nodded. "You just have to tell me your names."

"Sora."

"Hyuuga Nina."

"Yamanaka Ani."

"Haruno Saki."

Sarutobi almost dropped his pen. _'They have the same names as the Four Goddess Sisters.'_

"Alright, you guys are all set. Here is the keys to your appartment." Tenten went up to get the keys. "Arigatou, Hokage-sama!" all of the girls shouted, then they left.

* * *

When the were out, the went to the Hyuuga mansion. "Nina-sama, are these the friends that Neji-san told us about?" the gate guard asked. "Yep, can you please let us in?" she asked. The guard nodded and opened the gates.

"Neji nii-san! I'm back! I also brought my friends!" Hinata shouted, which surprised the girls.

The next thing the knew was a 5 year old Neji running by. "Nina-chan! So these are the friends you told me about?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "This is Yamanaka Ani, Sora, and Haruno Saki." she said as she pointed to each person.

Neji kept looking at Sakura. "Is something wrong Neji-san?" Sakura asked. "Who in their right mind, would have pink hair _and_ a big forehead!?" Sakura had a huge anime vein pop out of her head, and almost attacked him. She thought that he was a 5 year old, he doesn't know what he was saying. Then she remembered that he was a genius, so she attacked him anyway.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

They were now having a glaring contest. It was so heated, Ino went to get a hose to cool them off. Now both of them were glaring at Ino, who backed away slowly. Hinata, Ino and Tenten got bored, so they decided to go pack their things for their new appartment. Moments later, they heard a scream.

Everyone ran to where they left Neji and Sakura, only to find that they were surrounded by darkness. Sakura's ribbon fell off, so she was in her "goddess-of-darkness" mode. Her whole body was a slightly lighter shade of black (**It's not gray, if that's what you're thinking**), her eyes where pitch black, her hair turned from pink to red, and she was naked (**Don't worry, the color of her skin blocks the view, luckly.**). She was...still glaring at Neji. Neji looked terrified, and Hinata went to put the ribbon back on her head. Sakura eventually turned back to normal.

"How did you know that would stop her?" Neji asked. "Lucky guess?" they said in unison. "Oh." he said, then fainted.

(**I was gonna end it there, but decided against it**)

While Neji was in his little dreamland, the girls were talking amongst themselves.

"Why did we join the acadenmy again?"

"So it doesn't seem suspicious that 4 little girls doesn't go to school."

"What?"

"I think what Ino is trying to say is that if we join the academy, people will think that we're normal little girls."

"Oh."

Then Neji woke up, and ran screaming for his mother.

* * *

It was starting to get late, and Sakura decided to leave. "Bye guys! I'll meet you at the appartment, ok?" Sakura shouted. "Hai." they replied.

As Sakura was walking, someone was watching her. She felt a familier chakra _'Lee'_. So she shouted to where he was hiding. "You can come out now." Lee was a little surprised at how she was able to know where he was hiding. He jumped out into the clearing, though he landed on his face.

At the distance he was, he was able to get a good look at the girl in front of him, and he blushed. _'She's cute. Her pink hair and big forehead makes her even cuter!'_ he thought as he got up. "My name is Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" Sakura sweatdropped. _'Deja vu.'_ She sighed. "My name's Haruno Saki. I'm sorry, but I won't be your girlfriend, but I will be your friend, ok?" she asked while smileing. Lee nodded. "One more thing, Why were you in a bush?" she asked. "I was just walking by then I saw a dome of darkness around Neji's house and I wanted to find out what kind of freak could do that." he explained.

Sakura felt tears brim her eyes. "I-I gotta go!" she shouted as she ran off. "Saki! Come back! what did you do to her!" someone yelled. Lee turned around to see a Hyuuga, a blond, and a brunette running up to him. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Lee asked, feeling a deadly aura around the blond. "We're Saki's best friends. Now, what did you do to her!!!?" she demanded.

Lee stepped back in fear. "I-I was just telling her why I was hiding behind a bush. Then I told her what kind of freak would summon up a dome of darkness." he explained.

Ino glared at him. "You got off lucky this, but from now on, you better watch your step." she said. With that, the girls took off.

"Ok, so how are we gonna find her?" Tenten asked.

"I say we should split up and find her."

"Good idea Hinata. Let's go!"

"Hai!"

Then Ino, Hinata and Tenten left to find Sakura.

* * *

Ino

Ino was hopping on the rooftops, hoping to find Sakura. But instead, she found Shikamaru and Chouji sitting on a bench; eating chips and watching the sky. She stopped where the were sitting and asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen my friend? She has pink hair, a huge forehead, and has a ribbon like mine, only black." Shikamaru just looked at her. Both of them shook their heads. Ino let out a yell in frustration. "Well thanks anyway. My name's Ani by the way." then she took off.

"That Ani girl, she was pretty cute, don't you think so Shika?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru blushed. "Troublesome." he replied.

* * *

Tenten

Tenten decided to search the training grounds. Everything was going smoothly, until she almost got hit with a kunai. "HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT ME, YOU JERK!!!!!" she yelled. She calmed down when she saw who threw the kunai, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten guessed he was practicing with his brother, Uchiha Itachi. She quickly hot up and bowed. "I'm sorry. I thought you threw that on purpose." both Sasuke and Itachi nodded. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Itachi asked.

Tenten nodded and said what Ino said. Saskue looked confused. He never heard of a girl with pink hair. Itachi shook his head. Tenten sighed, "I guess I'll keep looking. Oh! The name's Sora, bye!" she smiled as she took off.

* * *

Hinata (**Get ready for a long one)**

Hinata was looking threw the streets, and was about to give up until she heard a couple voices.

"You monster! You should've died along with my wife!" one man said.

"I have an idea. Let's kill him now, a put the blame on someone else later!" his parter suggested.

"Good idea." then he took out some kunai and shuriken and threw them at the boy. The boy closed his eyes and waited for death. But that never came. He opened his eyes to find a girl around his age, and the weapons easily deflected by a wall of water.

"Leave. _**Now**_." she said as she glared. The guys ran away while throwing curses at them.

Hinata kneeled down in front of the boy and smiled. "Hello, My name's Nina, what's yours?" she asked. the boy looked confused. "N-Naruto..." he said as he slowly backed away to make sure she wouldn't hurt him. Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Hey, are you going to the academy?" Naruto nodded. "Great! Maybe we'll see each other. My friends and I would instantly be your friend. How does that sound?" Naruto's eyes immediatly lit up and nodded as fast as his little head can go. "Well, I gotta go, bye Naruto-kun!" then she left. Naruto blushed.

* * *

Sakura

Sakura was hiding in a field of sakura trees. She stopped crying a while ago, she just liked the peace and quiet. She was about to leave until a voice called out to her. "Wait! Don't leave!" Sakura looked at where the voice came from. She had to stop herself from squealing. _'Gaara was so __**cute**_ she put on a warm smile and said, "Hi, I'm Saki. Who're you?" she asked. "I'm Gaara. Me and my siblings are here for the day." he said, surprised she didn't run yet. Sakura noticed the sad look in his eyes. "No one really likes you, huh?"

He was so shocked, he fell over. "I'll take that as a yes. Listen, whatever you do, don't think that everyone hates you. They're just afraid. Your siblings love you, and mi friends and I will be your friends. So that's 6 people who care about you." Gaara was very shocked at what she did next; she hugged him. "Sorry Gaara, but I gotta go now." Gaara looked sad again. _'I just made a friend, and now she has to go.'_ Sakura took out a kunai and cut part of her hair. "Here, take my hair as a reminder that I care for you." Gaara took her hair. She smiled and left.

Gaara decided that he would have his sister stitch the hair onto his teddy bear when they got home.

* * *

At the appartment

Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat on their beds, all thinking the same thing; _'Where is Sakura?'_ . The next thing they knew was Sakura walking through the front door. Everyone got all mushy, then they told each other who they met.

"I met Shikamaru and Chouji while they were sitting down eating chips and watching the sky."

"I met Itachi and Sasuke while practicing their kunai throws."

"I saved Naruto-kun from a couple of jerks that wanted to kill him."

"I met Gaara in the field. We became friends very quickly. You guys should've seen him. He was so **cute!**"

"Well, we start the academy tomarrow, we should get some sleep." Hinata said. The others nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Different places

Each of the boys thought about the girls that they met earlier.

Neji: _That Saki girl scares me, I hope I never see her again!_

Lee:_ Saki was nice, but her friends scare me silly._

Sasuke: _I wonder what the girl Sora was looking for looks like._

Itachi: _Sora...I think I've heard that name before._

Shikamaru: _Ani was troublesome, but she was kind of cute._

Chouji:_ BBQ...BBQ...BBQ..._

Naruto: _Nina-chan is really nice. I hope her friends are nice too._

Gaara: _I'll never forget you Saki. It'll be hard to forget the only person who treated me like a human. And the pink hair, __**really**__ hard to forget that._

**End chapter 1**


	3. First Day

**Legendary II- First Day**

Beep-Beep-Beep

"SHUT UP!"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"AHHHHHHHH!" a very temperamental kunoichi yelled. Then, a clock flew out the window.

"Hey! People are trying to sleep here!" Ino complained.

"I think she killed a bird...or a tree...or a person." Tenten said. Sakura was breathing deeply for a while, then she turned into her cheery self again. "OK people! Time to get ready for the academy!" the others just looked at her. "What?"

"You are the only one I know with major mood swings." Hinata said.

"Uh...HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"That just proves my point."

"Can someone check my hearing? I think billboard brow smashed my eardrums!"

"Very funny Ino."

"What day is it anyway."

"Didn't you say it earlier? Todays our first day at the academy." Hinata said as politly as she could.

Sakura almost screamed. She forgot all about the time travel! Everyone rushed to get ready for the academy.

* * *

**At the academy**

Everyone calm down! I need to introduce you guys to new students." The sensei, Iruka, said. Then the four girls came in. The boys (except for Neji) were anxious on who Saki was. "Please introduce yourselves to the class." Iruka asked.

"I'm Hyuuga Nina."

"Yamanaka Ani, at your service!"

"Sora, just Sora."

"Haruno Saki, sorry to the boys that my friends were bothering you for looking for me."

Sasuke almost fell out of his seat.'_That's Saki???!!!! Dang!_' Naruto...actually fell out of his seat. '_Well...that Saki person seems nice, same with the other girls. But Nina...'_ "SHE'S **HOT!**" Then, everyone was laughing. Later, after Iruka calmed everyone down, they went onto learning. The girls sat together, and fell asleep on the desk. Iruka sweatdropped. '_Great, more Shikamarus_'he thought as he was teaching.

* * *

After class was over, everyone went to lunch. The girls got a rude awakening when Iruka yelled at them. They shrugged it off and went out front.

"Wow...I never expected sleeping in class." Sakura said. "Same here." Tenten said while sharpening her weapons. "Uh, Tenten, Do you always carry weapons with you?" Hinata asked. "Do you always look at Naruto?" Tenten retorted. There was a pause for a minute. "Touche." she finally said. Just then, Sasuke appeared. "Uh...Saki, was it?" Sakura nodded. "W-would you like to come over my house after school today?" he asked nervously. Sakura looked at her friends, and they all nodded. She smiled, and replied. "I'd love to."

Sasuke looked like his mother has given him the whole world. "R-really?" Sakura nodded. "Wait till nii-san hears about this!" he said to no one as he was walking away. The girls laughed. "Well, lets get back to class." Tenten said. The others agreed and rushed into class.

* * *

After school was over, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten wished their friend luck. "Have fun at Sasuke-kun's house!" Ino squealed. Sakura nodded. "Saki, are you ready? Nii-san's ready to go."Sasuke shouted. "Coming!" she waved her friends good-bye and ran towards Sasuke and his brother. "Itachi! Remember how yesterday a girl came to us looking for her friend?" he nodded. "Well, this is that girl!" Itachi looked surprised for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Well otoutou, do you know her name?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "Her name is Haruno Saki!" he responded excitedly. "Well, lets go. I'm sure that kaa-san will like her."Itachi said as he started walking. '_I sure hope so._'

**End chapter 2**


	4. The visit and Sakura's secret

**Legendary III-The visit and Sakura's secret**

Not long after Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi left for the Uchiha compound, Sasuke couldn't help but ask some questions. "Hey Saki-chan, what's your background?" she looked at him confused. "What do you mean by a background?" she obviously knew what it meant, but she didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Sasuke sighed. "The background that I'm talking about is that you have to tell about yourself." he explained like he knew everything in the world. "Oh. Let's see...Hair color: Pink, naturally Eye color: Green Height: 2' 3" Weight: 78 lbs Past...well, that's a secret." at that she winked, showing that they'd have to find out the hard way.

Later on, they arrived at the Uchiha compound. We walked inside, taking our shoes off to keep the house clean. Then a lady, no older than 30, came out and practically sqeezed Itachi and Sasuke to death. "Where were you two? You had me worried sick!" she said. "Kaa-san, we were picking someone up." Sasuke said, gasping for air. "Oh.", she let go of the two, "and who is your friend?" she asked. Itachi picked Sakura up, surpirised that she was so light. "This is who we were picking up." he said. Sakura could've sworn that their mother was going to implode from holding the squeel. "Konichiwa Uchiha-san, my name is Haruno Saki. I am pleased to meet you." Now the woman was scowling at her. '_Saki...the goddess of darkness..._' Itachi and Sasuke looked confused. "Kaa-san, What's wrong?" Itachi asked. He put Sakura down. She already knew why she was looking that way to her. Darkness wasn't exactally the most happiest thing on the earth. Then, she grabbed both Sasuke and Itachi and said, "I don't want you anywhere near my sons." she hissed. Sakura shrugged and walked away.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked back home, thinking. How any people know about The four Goddess sisters? First the hokage, and now Sasuke and Itachi's mom. I arrived at home only to see my friends sitting on their beds, grieving. "What's with you guys?" I asked, not careing if it sounded bad. Ino opened her mouth first. "I went to see my parents today at the Yamanaka flower shop, and of course they didn't remember my name. Well, I told them that my name was Yamanaka Ani. They just glared at me and said to stay away from them. I'm guessing that Ani was an evil goddess." I nodded. That was good sense in my ears. Then, Tenten spoke up. "I was going to a weapon shop, to get weapons that fit my size. Well, when I was paying for the stuff, the owner asked what name I had. So I kindly said, Sora, and he flipped out. He told me to take the weapons and leave him in peace." I was a little curious on what made people so afraid of the goddesses. Lastly, Hinata explained. "I wanted to have a little spar with Neji nii-san, like I promised him. Father saw me, and asked my name, I politly said, Nina, and he literally picked me up and threw me out. I think father knew about the sisters." Again, I nodded. Something must be up. "What about you, billboard-brow?" Ino asked me. "Nothing important. It's relativly the same to all of your stories." I really didn't feel like explaining my story. "So what are we gonna do?" Tenten asked. I got an idea almost immedietly. "I have an idea. The Hokage has almost any type of book, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we could sneak in there, and see the what the goddesses did to make these people afraid of our fake names!" That seemed to get their attention.

**Normal POV**

On the way to the Hokage tower, they were stopped. "Iruka-sensei, why are you here?" Ino asked. "Well, I just wanted to give you a surprise quiz, seeming how you slept through it in class." he said. "Aw, sensei, do we have to?" Tenten complained. Iruka nodded. All girls groaned. "Ok, I want you four to perform a genjutsu about you in the future and the worst thing that could happen to you." Iruka explained. "Nina, you go first." Hinata nodded shyly and walked up. She did a few handsigns and and called out the jutsu.

_A twelve year old Hinata with the same duck butt hair style. She was running late for her training. She arrived in front of her sensei, Kurenai. "S-sorry sensei that I-I'm late." The woman just looked right through her. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Hinata was shocked. "S-sensei, it's me H-Hinata!" Kurenai scowled her. "I wouldn't even dream of training someone with the name "Hinata." Tears were gathering in her eyes. Then she ran. Hinata arrived at her house. Then, the lord of the Hyuuga clan faced her. "What is your business here?" he demanded more than asked. "T-tou-san..I-I live here." she pleaded. "I wouldn't allow someone so weak live in my house!" Then he walked away. Hinata dropped to her knees and cried._ The genjutsu broke, and Iruka was shoked! "N-Nina, have you been through that? It felt so real..." Hinata shook her head, you told us to show the worst thing that would happen if we were in the future." Iruka cleared his throat. "R-right..well, let's have Sora go next." Tenten walked up and did the same thing as Hinata.

_A twelve year old Tenten was training in her room, waiting for her team to arrive. She finally gave up and sat down. "Where could those boys be?" she asked herself. Then Neji, Lee, and Gai showed up. "Tenten, there is something we need to tell you." Gai said. "Huh?" Tenten couldn't get more confused. "What we mean is that the youth isn't with you." Lee tried to say. She wasn't getting any of this. then Neji stepped up. "What both of them are trying to say is that, you're being kicked off the team, you house, and the village. "What?!" she screamed." You' re of no use to the village, you can't fight with ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijustu, and you don't even have any chakra for medical jutsu." Gai explained. The three of them left Tenten all alone on her floor. She didn't understand, what was wrong with her? Then, for the first time in her life, she cried._ Tenten called off the jutsu and Iruka almost cried as well. Where'd these people get all these ideas? He pulled himself together, and called on the next person. "Ani, you're up." Iruka was gong to regret this, he was sure of it. Ino did the same things as Hinata and Tenten.

_A nine year old Ino was running home with a bundle of flowers for her family. As she arrived to her house, she noticed how everything was quiet. Curiousity took over her, and she walked through the door. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm home!" Nobody answered her. She shrugged it off, thinking that maybe they were on a mission. Ino put the flowers with the others in the shop. Then she went to her room to think about her crush, Uchiha Sasuke. She wondered why he would never talk to her and always to her pink-haired rival, Haruno Sakura. What was so special about her? Again, she shrugged off a thought. Ino was bored, no denying it. So she decided to to make some of her kaa-san's clothes look good on her. She opened the door to find that her kaa-san was there. "Gomen, kaa-san, demo.." she gasped at what she saw. Both her kaa-san and tou-san laying on their bed, covered in blood. She screamed as loud as she could. She ran out of her house and to the person that she knew closest, Sakura. When she arrived at her friends house, she knocked rapidly. "Sakura, Sakura! It's me, Ino! Please let me in! Please!" She pleaded. Sakura opened the door. "What is it Ino? If your here to ask me for tips, I won't-" Ino interrupted her by crying on her friend/rival. "S-Sakura! They're dead! M-my parents are d-dead!"_Ino ended it at that. She didn't ned anyone knowing about her life. '_These genjutsues are more worse than the last!'_ Iruka thought '_Then that means..'_ "Saki, your next." Sakura did as everyone else did.

_Fifteen year old Sakura, ANBU captain and medic, walked sorrowfully away from the village. She had just been shunned from her village, Hokage, friends, and family. She cursed herself mentally. '__**Stupid inner...she had to come out when everyone was looking at me. Now the whole country is afraid that if Gaara doesn't train it soon, it could lead to peral.**__' As she neared the wind country, a powerful chakra source conered her. "Who's there?" she asked, the wind carrying the sound elsewhere._ That's where she ended. "Sorry sensei, got carried away there." she smiled. "N-no problem...y-you may go..." Iruka said sorta spooked. The girls said their 'good-byes' , and lft to face the Hokage tower.

As they arrived, the four friends sneaked on the top of the hokage tower. "Sakura, are you sure this is the library area?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. "Hai, when I was studying with sensei, I would spend the time, she went drinking, in here." Tenten laughed. "Leave it to Sakura to read than have fun." Sakura glared at her. "Hey! I have fun! It's just that at the time, I wanted to learn anything that would make me useful." Ino stepped in. "Guys! We need to focus!" The girls looked shocked. "Amazing! Ino actually thought seriously!" Sakura said. "I have my moments." Ino said proudly.

Sakura took her finger and made a small circle on the roof. "Did you put chakra into that?" Tenten asked. "No, that was her real strength." Ino explained. Both Hinata and Tenten gulped. Ino took a strand of her hair and made it longer with her chakra. She now thanked Sakura for chakra control lessons. She made her hair grab all of the history books. "Geez, theses books are heavy! Somebody help me bring these up!" All three girls grabbed onto Ino. Sakura to Ino, Hinata to Sakura, and Tenten to Hinata. Eventually, they pulled the whole stack up. "I'll carry these." Sakura said. The stack was bigger than her, but she was still able to lift it.

Later they arrived at their apartment. "So...what do we do now?" Ino asked, looking bordly at the pile of books. "We read them. By the looks of it, there's a section for each of us." Sakura said. The girls looked at the book. It was seperated into color. Black, Green, Lavender and Blue. "Well, by the looks of things, Sakura's section is bigger." Hinata said. "It can't be anything bad now, can it?" Sakura asked. "Well, let's find out." Ino stated. Sakura then opened the book to find...

**Haha, cliffy...plz don't kill me, i'll have the next chapter up faster then u can say "President Bush needs to resign being president"**

**ok..faster than u can say that in a few weeks -.-'**

**!!Contest!!**

**Anyone who wants to use their imagination to draw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura in their demon form will get a well written tribute to their favorite Naruto character or pairing. Send the picture to **hinataisjustlikeme at yahoo . com** I hope you'll have fun !  
**

**GOOD LUCK!!!!! **


End file.
